dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Green Lantern (Hal Jordan)
Despite Sinestro's offer, Hal attacks him but Sinestro easily subdues him. Sinestro says that Hal's life has been very difficult lately without his ring. Then, Sinestro creates a ring and places it on Hal. Powered by the ring, Hal frees himself from the chains and blasts Sinestro with an energy beam. However, the beam does not affect Sinestro. Confused, Hal asks what's wrong with the ring and Sinestro replies that there is nothing wrong with it. Since the ring was created by Sinestro, he alone can control it. To prove his point to Hal, Sinestro powers down his ring and Hal falls to a rooftop. As he reactivates the ring, Sinestro proclaims that Hal is his servant. Then, Hal hears emergency sirens and flies to see the problem, much to Sinestro's annoyance. Hal and Sinestro watch as a bridge is about to collapse. Hal saves a woman, but Sinestro deactivates his ring and the woman falls into the water. Then, Sinestro fixes the entire bridge and saves all the victims, including the woman. As Sinestro reactivates Hal's ring, Gorgor, a member of the Sinestro Corps and the one behind the bridge's collapse, attacks them. Sinestro fights Gorgor, proclaiming that all the members of his Corps gave into their sadistic urges instead of obeying the code of conduct he created. Then, he kills Gorgor with a sword construct. Sinestro tells Hal that the Sinestro Corps have enslaved Korugar and he will help him destroy them. Sinestro explains to Hal that he needs him to liberate Korugar from the Sinestro Corps. If the other Green Lanterns get involved, there will be a massacre. Hal decides to go with Sinestro, but not before saying goodbye to Carol. However, Sinestro won't let him, as the fate of Korugar is more urgent. Hal angrily punches Sinestro in the face, saying that Sinestro is not better than him. Sinestro simply laughs, saying that he is better than Hal, and he already knows that. Then, Sinestro flies off to Korugar, followed by a reluctant Hal. Hal and Sinestro arrive at Korugar, and Sinestro reveals his plan: they must stay hidden until sunset and Sinestro will fight the Corpsmen while Hal goes to the Yellow Central Battery and deactivates it, as it can only be deactivated by a Green Lantern. Hal expresses confusion at Sinestro's decision of using a Green Lantern as a failsafe for the Yellow Battery but nevertheless goes along with the plan. Sinestro changes his uniform's color to black, surprising Hal, as he didn't know the ring could do that. As they hide in Korugar's ruins while waiting for the sunset, Hal and Sinestro watch as the Corpsmen enslave the Korugarans and bring them to cells. Just as a Corpsman is about to kill a young Korugarian, another Korugarian named Arsona attacks him. Sinestro is surprised, as he knows Arsona. However, the Corpsman restrains her and prepares to kill her, and Sinestro decides to attack. Hal, knowing that Sinestro is drawing their attention, goes to the Yellow Central Battery, where he is attacked by another Corpsman. Hal quickly kills him and enters the Battery, but the Battery blasts him, much to Sinestro's shock. As Hal is blasted by the Yellow Power Battery, he sees his relationship with Carol with another perspective. However, the Battery discovers that Hal is not Sinestro and stops blasting him with energy. The Battery was not trying to disintegrate him; instead, it was trying to teleport him to the Antimatter Universe. As Hal loses consciousness, the Sinestro Corpsmen put him in a cell. As Hal comes to, he tries to get out of the cell; however, the cell has been designed to withstand green energy. As his ring's energy levels approach 0%, Hal uses the last of his ring's power to create a construct of Carol. The Corpsmen put Sinestro in a cell alongside Hal's. Sinestro's cell is also filled with Korugarian prisoners. Hal listens to Sinestro talk with Arsona, who is personally upset by Sinestro's betrayal against Korugar. To get out of the cells, Hal suggests to Sinestro to create rings for the Korugarians, just like he created a ring for him. With power rings, the Korugarans could fight back against the Corpsmen. Sinestro is not sure about this plan, saying that the rings would only last ten minutes before disappearing, but Hal tells him to try. Exerting himself, Sinestro manages to create rings for the Korugarans. However, the Korugarians, led by a vengeful Arsona, decide to use their new power to attack Sinestro instead. Hal asks Arsona and the Korugarians not to use their rings to attack Sinestro, as their rings will not last long. Sinestro also says that the rings the Korugarians wield cannot be used against Sinestro because he created them. To escape their cells, Sinestro remotely controls his Power Battery, causing an explosion that destroys the cells, allowing Sinestro, Hal and the Korugarians to escape and fight back. Sinestro lends his Battery to Hal so that he can recharge his ring. As the Korugarians fight the Corpsmen, Sinestro and Hal return to the Yellow Central Power Battery to deactivate it. Hal asks Sinestro why did he fail the first time he tried to deactivate the Battery, Sinestro answers that the Battery thought Hal was Sinestro because he was carrying his Battery and wearing a ring he created. Sinestro tells Hal that they must use his Green Battery to extinguish the Yellow Battery's light, activating the Yellow Battery's survival mode, in which the Battery begins retracting energy from the Corpsmen's rings, causing the Corpsmen to fall into a coma. The plan works and the Corpsmen are incapacitated before they can inflict any serious harm on the Korugarians. Although Korugar is saved, the Korugarians have mixed feelings towards Sinestro. Arsona, still angry at him, says that the Korugarians will always consider him their enemy. Hal and Sinestro take the Sinestro Corpsmen as prisoners and leave Korugar. Flying through space with the Battery and the Corpsmen under custody, Hal and Sinestro talk about recent events. Sinestro believes that Guardians are insidious and becoming a greater danger to the universe than he ever was, but Hal still denounces Sinestro's actions. Declaring their pact over, Sinestro de-charges Hal's ring, saying he can keep it, but he never stated he would provide a way to recharge when he made the deal in the first place. Then, Sinestro sends Hal back to Earth. Returning to Earth, Hal resolves to find another way to recharge his ring, until he remembers Carol. Hal goes to Ferris Aircraft and meets Carol with a kiss, telling her about what happened in Korugar. He apologizes for everything they have gone through tells her that he wants her to be the last thing he sees before he dies and promises to improve their relationship. She accepts Hal's apology and the two restart their relationship. Hal resumes his life on Earth with Carol's help. During a date in the Coast City Aeronautical Museum, Hal defends a mechanic from some coworkers that attacked him because he caught them stealing plane parts. After the date, Hal tells Carol that he doesn't need to be Green Lantern. The next morning, Hal and Carol wake up after spending the night together. Suddenly, Hal's ring attaches itself to his finger and Sinestro appears before them, saying that Hal is still of use to him. Secret of the Indigo Tribe Hal refuses to obey Sinestro's commands again, until Sinestro threatens Carol, causing Hal to attack him. As Hal and Sinestro fight, Sinestro holds the advantage, as Hal's ring cannot hurt Sinestro, who effortlessly incapacitates Hal and tells him about the Guardians' plans to replace the Green Lantern Corps. Suddenly, Indigo-1 and a group of Indigo Lanterns appears before Hal and Sinestro. Indigo-1 declares the Indigo Tribe's intentions to deal with Sinestro, saying that the Guardians' decision to allow Sinestro keep his Green Lantern ring was a mistake. Then, the Indigo Lanterns take Sinestro and teleport away, with Hal following them to the Indigo Tribe homeworld. The Indigo Lanterns knock Hal out and put him in a cell. As Hal awakens, he finds his ring discharged. Another prisoner begs Hal to free him, but an indigo energy blast knocks him out. Then, Black Hand appears before Hal. Hal asks Black Hand what does the Indigo Tribe want with Sinestro, and Black Hand replies that they are all saved. He says that Sinestro is no longer a worry and he will be reborn, just like he was. Black Hand tells Hal that the Indigo Tribe will make Sinestro one of their own. He also shows Hal his ability to cycle through the emotional spectrum. Hal tricks him into channeling willpower and manages to recharge his ring. As Hal escapes from his cell, more Indigo Tribesmen come after him. He tries to elude them but realizes he cannot fly. The ring tells him that the energy Hal absorbed from Black Hand is simulated energy and the ring's power remains limited. Hal asks if he can still create constructs, and the ring replies that they are available but unreliable. Hal creates a zip line and a motorcycle to escape from the Indigo Tribesmen. Riding across the dungeon, Hal encounters a massive statue of Abin Sur. Touching a panel in the statue, Hal activates a series of holograms that say that Abin Sur is the creator and savior of the Indigo Tribe. He saved them all, beginning with his greatest enemy: Indigo-1. Suddenly, Hal is ambushed by the Indigo Tribe and Sinestro, who has been converted into an Indigo Lantern. As the Indigo Lanterns surround Hal, Sinestro expresses regret at everything he has done to Hal, but Hal doesn't buy it, knowing that Sinestro was brainwashed. Hal asks Indigo-1 why are Indigo Lanterns attacking him, reminding her of the alliance between the Green Lantern Corps and the Indigo Tribe. Indigo-1 replies that the alliance still stands, and the Indigo Tribesmen will return him to Earth, but Sinestro will stay on the Indigo homeworld. Hal refuses to leave without Sinestro, so he escapes into the Forbidden Jungles, hoping to find the Indigo Central Battery. Hal travels through the jungle and finds a mysterious being, who recognizes him as a Green Lantern. The being identifies himself as Natromo, and Hal recognizes his name from the Indigo Tribe oath. Natromo says that he didn't want his name to be used on the Indigo oath. He also says that "Nok", translated into human languages, means "compassion be with you", and is the name of the Indigo homeworld. Hal sees that Natromo is not wearing an Indigo ring, and asks him if he created the Indigo Tribe. Natromo replies that he created the Indigo Tribe along with another Green Lantern: Abin Sur. Leading Hal to the Indigo Central Battery, Natromo explains to him the origins of the Indigo Tribe. It was he and Abin Sur who created the Indigo Power Rings so that he could create an army to fight in the Blackest Night. The Indigo Tribe was also meant to fight the Guardians because Abin had seen the future and discovered they would become corrupted. Natromo is preparing to attack the Guardians when Abin returns, but Hal says that Abin is dead. Shocked, Natromo states that without Abin, they have no chance of defeating the Guardians. Saddened by Abin's death, Natromo detonates the Indigo Central Battery. At that moment, the Indigo Lanterns arrive, but the Battery's destruction deactivates their rings. Although Sinestro is freed from the ring's influence, the former Indigo Lanterns are released too. Hal and Sinestro run into the jungle, and Hal explains that the Indigo Tribesmen are in fact brainwashed criminals, but their Battery is dead and they have reverted to their former selves. Sinestro tries to fight, but Hal gets him into a jeep construct. Sinestro says that he doesn't need Hal's help, but Hal asks if Sinestro doesn't need him, why did he give him a ring in the first place. He was willing to get his life back on track, but because of the Guardians' plan, he will have to get involved in Green Lantern affairs again. Sinestro replies that Hal is a Green Lantern, and that is his life. Suddenly, they stumble upon Natromo, and Hal imprisons him in a cage. Natromo pleads to be released so that he can say goodbye to his family, but Hal asks him to repair the Indigo Battery. Sinestro threatens Natromo by aiming a stake at his neck, but Hal convinces him that fear will not solve the problem. Sinestro decides to hold the Indigo Tribesmen off, while Hal and Natromo try to repair the Battery. As Hal and Natromo get to the Battery, Natromo asks Hal how did he know Abin Sur. Hal replies that Abin was his predecessor in the Green Lantern Corps, he gave him his ring and responsibilities; and if that includes uniting the Indigo Tribe against the Guardians, then he will accept that responsibility as well. Hal inspires Natromo to believe in himself as much as he believed in Abin. Natromo tries to repair the Battery, but he cannot reassemble the pieces without a single spark of compassion. Suddenly, Iroque enters the Battery chamber, begging them to repair the Battery. Hal and Natromo realize that even without her ring, Iroque is capable of feeling compassion. Using Iroque's compassion, Natromo successfully repairs the Battery, restoring the Indigo Tribe, including Sinestro. Hal asks Natromo to let Sinestro go, but Natromo cannot do that; only the Indigo Tribe can release him. Indigo-1 agrees to let Sinestro go, but only if Hal helps him find redemption even without an indigo ring. Indigo-1 asks Hal if he believes Sinestro can be a hero again, and Hal replies that he wants to believe that. Revenge of Black Hand As the Indigo Tribe releases Sinestro, Natromo inverts the link between Hal's and Sinestro's rings. Now, Hal can control Sinestro's ring instead of the other way around. Unfortunately, Black Hand has escaped the Indigo Tribe's control. Indigo-1 teleports the two Lanterns to Korugar, where Sinestro has hidden the Book of the Black. As they read the Book to find out more about the Guardians' plans to replace the Green Lantern Corps, they are teleported right to Black Hand's old home. After a lengthy fight with Black Hand's forces, Hal and Sinestro pass out after running out of power in their rings. Black Hand buries Sinestro and Hal alive. Hal breaks free and fights against Black Hand, and is saved by Sinestro. The two of them fight Black Hand until the Guardians arrive, who command Black Hand to kill them. Black Hand opens a massive black vortex that sucks Hal and Sinestro within, but not before Hal and Sinestro fuse their rings together with an unknown message. However, they are later revealed to have survived, but they are trapped in the mysterious Dead Zone. As they venture through the Dead Zone, Hal and Sinestro find a mysterious cloaked figure. The cloaked stranger reveals himself to be Tomar-Re, who asks Hal and Sinestro to stop Volthoom, the First Lantern, from destroying reality. During a fight with Black Hand, Simon Baz (the new bearer of Hal's ring) enters the Dead Zone and meets Hal and Sinestro. Simon attempts to get Hal and Sinestro out of the Dead Zone, but the ring can only take one of them. Sinestro claims the ring and escapes the Dead Zone by forcing Hal to experience a moment of fear when he threatens Hal with the loss of Carol. Hal contemplates committing suicide so he could harness Black Hand's ring, as it is the only way to leave the Dead Zone. Later, Hal and Tomar-Re witness the arrival of the Korugarians at the Dead Zone, realizing that Volthoom destroyed Korugar. Running out of options, Hal finally jumps off a cliff. Acknowledging Hal's death, the black ring accepts him as its new wielder. Hal then contacts the Indigo Tribe, who open a portal between the realm of the living and the Dead Zone. Escaping from the Dead Zone, Hal unleashes a horde of the undead against Volthoom, but Volthoom easily destroys the army and nearly possesses Hal. After Sinestro, who has become Parallax's newest host, fails to kill Volthoom, Hal goes to the Dead Zone and unleashes Nekron, who finally kills Volthoom. After the battle ends, Hal lets go of the black ring and becomes a Green Lantern once again, sealing Nekron back into the Dead Zone. As Hal reunites with Carol, however, Sinestro reactivates his Sinestro Corps and goes to kill the Guardians for everything they have done. Hal attempts to stop him, but is too late and Sinestro has already killed the Guardians (except Ganthet and Sayd, whom he secretly keeps alive with the help of Larfleeze, to be exiled from Oa together forever, and one Guardian to end up being killed by Atrocitus, to settle his feud with them). Then, Hal asks Sinestro if they ever were really friends. Sinestro departs from Oa, saying that their greatest tragedy is that they will always be friends. Lights Out Uprising Green Lanterns: Rebirth Sometime after the Darkseid War, Hal arranged a training exercise for new Lanterns Simon Baz and Jessica Cruz. They both failed to work with one another. In order to fix that, Hal merged their power batteries and made them partners. He also told them they were both members of the Justice League and that they could help them if they needed it. He then left to find out what happened to the rest of the Corps and deal with Sinestro. Hal Jordan and the Green Lanterns: Rebirth Hal went into exile with the rest of the Green Lantern Corps. He forged a ring out of his own will and went looking for any remaining Green Lanterns. He ended up on Warworld, where the Sinestro Corps was recognized as the 'Guardians' of the universe. He was captured but escaped with the help of Sinestro's daughter. He then sacrificed his life to make Warworld glow green one last time and defeated a Parallax-controlled Sinestro. | Powers = | Abilities = * * * | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Green Lantern Power Battery | Transportation = | Weapons = * Green Lantern Ring ** *** ** ** ** * Black Power Ring | Oath = "In brightest day, in blackest night, No evil shall escape my sight. Let those who worship evil's might, Beware my power...Green Lantern's light!" | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = * * * | Links = }} Category:Formerly Deceased